Alstroemeria
by Falkrem
Summary: Ryuuko and Aikurou visit a flower shop. Mikiryu, post-series. Constructive criticism is welcome.


A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this. This is a little something to make up for not putting up the next chapter of September Rain yet, sorry. (But I'm working on it!)

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," came an amused voice from behind a shelf carrying trays of seedlings. Even though she knew he couldn't see her, Ryuuko turned around and gave the blue-haired man an irked look.

___It's your fault for bringing me here!_ she wanted to yell, but she had a terrible headache and didn't feel like accusing the man when her sinuses were clogged. ___Why was she there anyways?_

She remembered the man visiting the clinic one day, striking up a casual conversation with her adoptive father. Aikurou had spotted the girl when she walked in, carrying a box of various tools for the back alley doctor. Before she could veer around and escape, the blue-haired man was soon talking to her, asking her about her day and how she was doing on her homework and that he was always available if she needed help with her subjects. Her cheeks flushed when he had asked her if she was free that weekend, and her father–as goodhearted as he was–insisted that the girl was 'absolutely available' that Saturday. She cursed the patient that drew her father's attention away from the other man, and her own luck for having ran its course. Soon, she found herself dragged by Aikurou into a flower store downtown. As soon as she opened the door, a flurry of pollen attacked her full-force.

Ryuuko placed the palm of her hand on her temple as if that would stop her headache from growing worse. Aikurou was talking to the flower shop's owner, oblivious to her dilemma. She counted to ten in her agonized head, trying to calm herself and clear her mind of any thoughts of grabbing the blue-haired man by the tie and chucking him out the door. Ryuuko hadn't been very pleased from the moment she entered the store, her irritation increasing the longer the man talked.

The girl observed the bounce of seedlings as she poked their tiny green leaves. If she hadn't had the worst migraine in the world, she would have laughed at their cuteness. She felt someone creep up behind her, and annoyed dread filled her.

"Ryuuko, what's your favorite kind of flower?" Aikurou asked her as he leaned over her shoulder and watched her play with the small plants. She hurriedly retracted her hand, not wanting to give him any pleasure of seeing her amuse herself in that store.

"I don't have one," she said, grimacing at her nasal voice. He continued, unaware of or simply ignoring her situation.

"I'm a fan of orchids myself. Hibiscuses are too cliché."

"Because they represent beauty?"

"Are you implying that I'm beautiful?" The corner of his lips curved into a smirk. Although the man ___was_ attractive, she had no intention of admitting it aloud–especially when it would make him feel good about himself. He had a big enough ego to begin with.

"That's not what I said at all!"

"Surely there's ___one_ flower out there that you like," he remarked, earning an indignant look from the girl.

"I don't like any! Flowers suck!" She crossed her arms, denying the fact that she had just played with seedlings earlier. It wasn't that she ___hated_ flowers–although she did detest her allergies when she came into contact with them–it was that she'd never considered ___having_ a preferred flower. The girl spent most of her time at the clinic, making sure her father's patients didn't die as quickly as they were supposed to. Ryuuko Matoi didn't have the time to take pleasure in picking out favorites.

He chuckled, and she wasn't sure if it was due to her discomfort or her indecisiveness. She let out a "hmph" and looked away, the temperature in her cheeks rising.

"Alright then," he told her, relenting, "I'll be looking for more flowers over there. Let me know if you need me." He pointed to a section of the store decorated in perennials. _'____Let me know if you need me.'_ The words made her face flush. Ryuuko breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he left, giving back her personal space. The girl wasn't used to being this close to him.

___Why did she behave this way around the man?_ It wasn't as if she liked him–she could barely tolerate his presence. Then again, since they had saved the world, she seemed to have a strange attachment to him. Her heart sped up or skipped a beat when their eyes locked, her cheeks burned when he complimented her, and she felt a tingling sensation when their fingers accidentally touched while reaching for the same item. Every time she saw the blue-haired man, her thoughts would wander back to their previous ___encounters_, and her face would turn a bright pink. Perhaps she ___did_ like him. Just–not in the way she expected.

Ryuuko disliked his arrogance, his frivolous attitude. The girl became embarrassed when he took off his clothes around her. And then there was that infuriating smirk he gave her that made her want to punch his pretty face.

Bored, she walked over to where he was, resolving not to blush from his presence. He was delicately examining each flower, as if his selection process required utmost care and precision. She stared at him, her boredom increasing.

"You certainly take your time, don't you?" she asked, her eyes on a bunch of yellow peonies by the window. He seemed to be ignorant of her accelerating heart.

"I have to pick the best for the one I care about."

She looked at him in surprise. ___Aikurou Mikisugi cared for someone?_

"Are they for your girlfriend?"

"I hope so," he murmured, his fingers on a dark blue aster.

"What?"

"Nothing," he quickly told her, turning around to face the front of the shop. He beckoned the owner over, ending their conversation. She glanced at a group of orchids on one of the nearby shelves. Ryuuko sighed and went back to amusing herself with the seedlings. Her nose and head were starting to feel a little better.

Aikurou finished his talk with the shop's owner and walked over to the counter, carrying a handful of calla lilies. The girl watched the owner take the flowers and wrap them up into a bouquet. After tying the string around the bouquet to secure it, the owner waved the two goodbye, and they were out the door.

As he walked her back to the clinic, she peeked up at the blue-haired man. He seemed preoccupied, his reactions delayed as he maneuvered around tables and pedestrians. Aikurou still hadn't answered her question.

"So, who're they for?" she wondered, the man giving her an amused look. They halted their stroll at a crosswalk, waiting with the crowd. Her heart stopped when he offered the flowers to her, a small smile on his face.

"They're for you."


End file.
